


Special Present

by samoyed_triangle



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Cute, Cute and Shy Daniel, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut, birthday special fic, mentioned of smut but there is no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoyed_triangle/pseuds/samoyed_triangle
Summary: Seongwoo's birthday is coming up and Daniel is trying to make sure that Seongwoo will have the best birthday ever. No need to celebrate with everyone. He alone would be able to satisfy the older boy. And hoping he would when he finds out what he have in store for Seongwoo's birthday. A special gift just for him. The one and only. No one else can get what he will be having. It's limited edition. And is the only one available in this world that will soon belong to Seongwoo, alone.





	Special Present

**Author's Note:**

> Special birthday fic for our Ong Seongwoo :3  
> Happy Birthday dear Ongie (^3^)

Seongwoo's birthday will be arriving soon in the next couple of days and Wanna One members have been planning to celebrate his birthday right after their concert. Taking him out for a late night dinner to some fancy restaurant if they are able to make any reservation. Or maybe just takes him out for a walk or anything. Just to let him know that they wishes for the best for him. Wishing that he would enjoy his time even though they couldn't hold up a party for him since they are too busy with their concert.

If not for a late night dinner, they might take him to a bar for a toast. And perhaps asking their manager to buy him cake so that he could something sweet. 

Everyone have their present ready. Hidden away from Seongwoo and hoping the soon birthday boy won't find any of them. Some were big and some were medium and even small. They did their own birthday card and have written lots of great blessings and words inside. All for Seongwoo.

It's a tradition since last year that they would do this to each members when their birthday is coming. Making their own card and then asking everyone to write on it. Sometimes if they couldn't make any, they would post it on their fancafe and shares it to the world. Or even on a piece of paper with their words of blessings.

They did it on Minhyun's birthday and so this time it is Seongwoo's turn.

Wanna One will be having their world tour concert in Taiwan on the day of Seongwoo's birthday. So they couldn't be celebrating his birthday at home. So that's why they plan to take him out after the concert.

They have given the task of stalling Seongwoo to Daniel while they went off to get everything prepared by the bar. Yeap, they decided to have a toast at the bar. Minors will be drinking a simple juice. Then after they'll be going to karaoke. Because Seongwoo loves to sing and he's very emotional when he were drunk. Of course, they would try not to make him that drunk though since he is the birthday boy.

Birthday gift safely stashed inside one of the car they've rented for the day. Giving the task to one of the staff to look after it while they start their concert.

Nine presents. One is missing. It's Daniel's.

Jisung turns to look at the said male, "Where is your present, Daniel? It's not here."

Daniel grins, "It's...it's in my pocket. I mean, back in the hotel room though. I accidentally left it in my pants pocket. It's a simple pendant though. Had someone carved one for him. Specially custom made." the blonde shrugs, looking away but in hope that his leader would miss the faint blush creeping up his cheeks.

Jisung furrows his brow. It's odd to see Daniel forgetting about something so special for Seongwoo's day. But oh well, the leader just shrugs it off and shuts the bonet of the car that have their presents in it.

"I sure hope you'll give it to him later after our late night drink and karaoke. Surely Seongwoo is excited to know what you get for him."

The younger blush yet again. "He will. I'm sure of it."

And the leader nods his head as they both makes their way into the hall. To where their concert is being held. It's their rehearsal time, so they have a lot of time to just laze around and planning out how to convince Seongwoo to join them for a drink. Even though they are sure that he will know about it, because it's his birthday.

*

Another successful concert and another day ended. Almost ended. The staff wrapped the whole things up and applaud the boys for yet another awesome concert. They all joins in, giving themselves the praise about how well their concert have been since they started their world tour.

They went backstage and quickly strip out of their stage's outfits and have a quick shower at the public bathroom. To rid off the stench of sweats. And because they'll be spending another few hours out with Seongwoo the birthday boy.

They had gave Daniel the signal to stall the older while they went out to get the present. Currently, Seongwoo is in the shower, so Daniel sat around the changing room, eyeing the bathroom and to the changing room's door.

The shower were off and out came Seongwoo with a shirt on, and a towel wrapped around his waist. The older is busy with drying off his hair with a small towel to even noticed Daniel sitting there, staring at him. And he didn't even noticed that their members were missing as well. 

The blonde is glad that he didn't need to actually do anything to keep Seongwoo out of the room, since the older was too occupied with towelling his hair and to fixated with his phone to even realized the others were not in the changing room. They had told Seongwoo about the plan but not about the present.

Minutes later, everyone burst into the changing room and all starts singing to Seongwoo a happy birthday song, starling the said man in the process. He almost drop his phone but thanfully he manage to gripped it tight. A hand rested on his chest, above his heart. 

They sang, together with their staff and manager. Jinyoung is holding up the birthday cake as he make his way towards Seongwoo, slowly in hope that the candle won't be blown off.

Daniel had made his way to stand next to Seongwoo while he claps along and sings along with them. Also, he was in charge of recording the moment. 

Yeap, when they say he is emotional. They would have guessed that Seongwoo would break down into happy tears. Always works.

"Make a wish, Seongwoo!" the manager says. The older moves forward to stand in front of the cake. He make a wish and then blows the candle off. And everyone cheers once again, clapping histerically and jumps around. Then the present time starts, as they all pulls out their gifts to give it to Seongwoo.

He gasp and was moved by the lovely things they have done for him. They took a moment to let the older unwrapped his present and thanking everyone for the awesone gifts. Once he'd done with the last gift, he turns to stare at Daniel who notices the older looking at him.

"Daniel, I didn't see yours here. Don't you have anything for me?" the older asked, looking at Daniel. Anticipating for the younger's gift but Daniel just smile sheepishly and shakes his head.

"I..left it back in the hotel room, hyung. Sorry, but I'll give it to you when we go back. Promise." he cross his heart and smiles brightly. However, he was blushing because the idea of giving his present all by himself later is making him nervous.

Seongwoo raised his brow and didn't say anything else after but just simply nods at him and stood up. They are going out soon. The manager takes all of Seongwoo's gift away and tells him that it'll be in safe hand and wish them to have fun and asked them to stay out of trouble. The manager gave them a 3 hours out without anyone supervising them. But he just hoped that everyone will behave well during the outing.

Jisung promises to look after them.

*

The boys had the best night of their live. Celebrating Seongwoo's birthday by getting drunk and then proceed with singing at the top of their lungs afterward. Unfortunately, Seongwoo wasn't that drunk since he wanted to be sober when he sing during their time at the karaoke place. And so did Daniel since the blonde have a very high tolerance in alcohols. Even after taking five shots of the strongest alcohol they have in store, couldn't take him down at all. 

While the rest, minus the minors and OngNiel is drunk to their mind. Jaehwan being his usually psychotic self. Singing and laughing histerically while he sings during karaoke time. Along with Sungwoon. When you combine the two together, it's too powerful. As in, if you give them the microphone, they would shouts at the top of their lungs as they sings to the high notes.

Many of the members eardrums feels like exploding at the moment of their loud singing. Seongwoo had to snatch them away from the two, while Daehwi, Jinyoung, Daniel and Guanlin had to pull them off from trying to snatch the mics back from Seongwoo.

The oldest one (for now who is sober) sighs, as he pressed against his temple at the sight of drunkard Jisung, Sungwoon, Minhyun, Jaehwan, Jihoon and Woojin.

Yeah, since Jihoon and Woojin are not a minors anymore, they could drink the alcohols. And so much for Jisung promises to look after the members. He had to get drunk too in the process. Due to him being dared by Sungwoon. 

"Hyung, should we go home?" Jinyoung softly ask the oldest as he stand next to him. Looking at the mess of drunkards snoring on the couch. Some of them even had their drools dripping from the corner of their mouth.

Jaehwan and Sungwoon is still very much awake as they keep on trying to get back to the mic, which currently being held by Daehwi. Which is being protected by Daniel who shoves the two away from small Daehwi.

Seongwoo was quiet for a short moment. Giving some time in thinking whether they should call for their manager to come and fetch them because they can't seriousl drag the drunkards all by themselves back to their hotel. Nope. Not if Seongwoo is involved. 

So he pulls out his phone and starts dialing for the manager's number. Once he had told the older about it, he shoves back his phone into his jacket and asked Jinyoung to collect their stuff. The younger nods his head.

*

"Ugh, why is Jisung hyung so heavy." Daniel groans as he piggy back the leader up to their hotel rooms. Seongwoo was following suit since the three was the last person to step out of the van. The eldest of them all was giggling and stirring around in his sleep. That he almost slipped off Daniel's back while they walk towards the elevator. Thankfully Seongwoo was there to make sure there is no accident happens.

"He's heavy because he is a grown ass man." Seongwoo chuckles, giving the pity looked at the younger after they steps into the elevator.

"Yeah, he is. But...damn, did he put on some weight or something. I feel like my spine is gonna snap anytime soon if we don't get him to bed." 

"We're almost there." Seongwoo reassures him as he eyed the number on the elevator. It dings when they reached their supposed floor and quickly made their way towards the leader's room. Seongwoo fishes for the keycard so he could unlock it while Daniel whines and tells him to hurry up because his back hurts, like a lot.

"Found it." Seongwoo cheers and quickly swipe the card and push the door open.

They stumble inside and Daniel make a quick dash to get Jisung off his back. He throws the older off to the bouncy mattress. 

The leader stirs and mumbles something incoherent and falls back to deep sleep. Curling into a prawn and shoved his face into the pillow. Daniel sighs. He punch his shoulder around and groans. Snapping his neck left and right and yawns.

"Well, he's on bed now. So we should retreat to our own room." Seongwoo says and they both walk out of the room, leaving the keycard on the table and it clicked shut once they were outside.

They both walk to their room, and stops when they reached Daniel's first.

"Good night Nielie. I'll see you in the morning." 

Seongwoo was about to leave when he felt a hand gripping his wrist. He stops and turns around to find Daniel looking at him. There is a faint blush painting his face. His ears were red. 

"Is everything alright, Niel?"

"Um, the gift. I'd promised you to give you my present so..Want to come inside and check it out?" Daniel offers, still blushing while he keep his grip on Seongwoo's wrist tight but not so tight that it might hurt the older.

Seongwoo just stares back at the younger. He is kind of confused as to why Daniel is blushing and to why he is looking somewhere else rather than to his face. Odd.

The older shrugs, "Sure. Since you promised. Plus, I am anticipating to see what your gift is. So lead the way." the older smiles and waited for Daniel to unlock his room and get them inside.

The younger blinks and nods his head. "Right. Okay, room..uhh keycard. I have it here...uh, somewhere." he pats around his body to feel for the keycard, and fishing it through his pocket after some times before he finds it at the back pocket of his jeans.

Seongwoo can only chuckles and looks at Daniel fondly as how the younger is acting. Cute.

*

Daniel have it all plan since a week ago as to what to give to Seongwoo. Or should he say to his boyfriend. 

He didn't tell anyone on what he is getting for Seongwoo. He refuses all of them asking if he wanted to join them to shop for Seongwoo's birthday present. Lying that he has bought it. In which he didn't. 

The pendant he had told Jisung earlier was a lie too. He doesn't have anything to give to Seongwoo. Or you shoud say, an item to give to him. 

It's not an item anyway. And it's way big to even get into the bonet of the car. Well, not really. Just to clarifies it, it's a limited edition gift. The one and only in this world. No one else can find this thing. Nope, and it's very popular too. 

People would love to have their hands on it but Daniel manage to get it first and Seongwoo will be the one who is gonna own it. Yeap, owns it for forever. He hopes it to be forever. He hopes that Seongwoo will treasure the present even after they disbanded.

Seongwoo sat on the bed. "So, what is it though. I don't see anything out of ordinary." he says, eyes looking around the room, trying to find whatever that could be his birthday present from Daniel.  Nothing stands out or says that it's for him. Nothing looks special except for Daniel. Well, Daniel is always be a special one to Seongwoo. 

The younger stands in the middle of the room, nervously playing with his fingers and bits his bottom lip. Shit is about to go down. When he thinks about it though, how can he be so stupid on what he wants to give to Seongwoo. 

It's ridiculous though but he knows that Seongwoo would surely loves it so very much. But Daniel is scared that he won't.

"Daniel?" the older snaps him out of his thoughts and he turns around. Face flushed even deeper shades of red. The slight pinkish tint on his ears are now deep red.

It's now or never.

"Your present from me to you is...um."

"Yes. What is it?" Seongwoo just smiles. It was a soft smile and sweet too that it melts wash away the nervousness out of Daniel's head.

"....e.." he mumbles, head hanging low as he tries to hide his face away from the older boy.

Seongwoo leans forward, "What? I didn't hear you." the older take a step closer to Daniel.

Daniel flushed deeper, and tries again, "..M-me.." he whisper, in hope that Seongwoo would not hear him because damn, what is he thinking. Offering himself to be Seongwoo's birthday present.

Right, he says that it was limited edition and is the one and only because he is limited.

"You?" Seongwoo paused once he is standing in front of the younger boy. He blinks and had his mouth wide open out of shock to what he had just heard coming from Daniel.

"You...as in..You're my birthday present?" he asked again, confused but not really. More like he is amused.

Daniel dip his head lower and nods, shamelessly dying inside, slow and damn he just want the world to swallow him whole right now. It's embarrassing.

"Oh my. This is great! Awesome!"

The younger snaps his head up when Seongwoo responded cheerfully and is currently grinning from ear to ear. What the hell?

"Wait..you're not...Why are you looking so happy about?" he couldn't help but to ask his boyfriend. Honetsly, now he is the confused one. He was expecting Seongwoo to rejects him. As in, rejects to sleep with him although they have been dating for a year now. They haven't got into that part yet in their relationship, but Daniel have been thinking about it though. And he thought it would be great to give what Seongwoo want during his birthday.

"Why am I happy? Daniel, you're my birthday present! So why shouldn't I be happy though. I'm too happy! Euphoric even!"

The older tackles Daniel to the bed, making the younger to shriek when he was tackled. Seongwoo is unknowingly strong when he wants to. And he is when he excited about something. And right, that something is Daniel.

Seongwoo hovers on top of Daniel and dips down to kiss him square on the lips. Tenderly. He was smiling while he kissed Daniel slowly. Once they needed to take a breather, he pulls away but rested his forehead with Daniel's.

They both were panting and is gazing into each other's eyes.

"You don't know how long have I been waiting for this day to come. I have been wanting to touch you and feel you all around since we dated. But, I know you don't feel comfortable so I gave you space and time. I didn't want to rush thing and decided to stay with the skinship and kisses or hugs here and there. It was enough at first but then it doesn't when it have been a year." Seongwoo explains, as he stares into Daniel's wide brown orbs. Thumbs gently stroking the cute, chubby red cheeks. He smiles and leans down to gave Daniel another tender kiss, then to his cheeks and then his temple.

"When you said you're my birthday present. My brain short circuited for a short while. I was trying to process what you just said and then realizes that you want to make me feel good. And honestly, I was excited. And damn happy that you were thinking the same thing as I do. And Daniel, out of ten presents. Yours is the best. The greatest."

Daniel thinks if he could blush even deeper, he would be beyong crimson or scarlet. Because he feels so hot right now.

"You...You think so?"

"Yes, I think so. No, I'm sure of it. It's the best and I love you, so much." Seongwoo says, whispering against the younger's lips before he smash their lips again.

Daniel sighs into the kiss and visibly relax as he deepen the kiss. Arms shooting up to wrapped itself around Seongwoo's neck and bring the older down to rest himself on top of his body. He doesn't want any space to be between them.

He pulls away just mere inches away to whisper back to Seongwoo, "I love you so much too, Seongwoo."

The older grins and kisses him again and again. Then he pulls away and lick his lips, slowly straddling and grinding around the younger. He smirk impishly.

Daniel lets out a small moans at the friction. He puffed out some air and through hazy eyes, he stares at Seongwoo who is slowly unbuttoning his shirt. The older keeps on moving dangerously slow that it's frustrating to Daniel.

"Shall I unwrapped my special present now?"

The younger blushed, and looks away. "I..I guess so. I can't really say no to you right? It's...It's your birthday anyway."

"It's already past my birthday but a present is stilll a present. So..."

After that, all of Daniel's and Seongwoo's clothes were thrown off to the floor and eveywhere else in the room as Seongwoo unwraps his gift and is enjoying it by indulging deep into his special present.

It is most definitely the most special birthday present ever. 

YUMMY. *grins*

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it's enough for the special day haha.  
> Kudos & comments :3


End file.
